Megumi
Category:Characters Category:Female | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Appearance Megumi typically dresses in casual clothes, such as jeans and a shirt or tank top, the exception being her job, where she will dress in all black. She has long, black hair usually tied into a ponytail and big, bright blue eyes. She has a sort of athletic build due to her many years of training in the martial arts. Personality Megumi appears at first a very cold and hateful person, but truly is a very happy and fun-loving person, despite being short-tempered and easily annoyed. Although Megumi is easily angered and a bit rash with her actions, she also is very caring and gentle, especially when it comes to children or her friends. She is very intelligent, though occasionally she may come across as ditzy or childish. Despite her bi-polarness, there is one thing consistent about Megumi and that is she will never forgive anyone who attempts to harm her adopted daughters, Kasumi and Akane, or one of her friends, going to extreme lengths to protect them, even if it puts herself in danger. Relationships Megumi, in her past, adopted two little girls, Akane and Kasumi, and is more of a mother to them than anyone else could possibly be. When these two are involved, Megumi is at least 110% serious and will protect them from anyone or anything. Along with them are Megumi’s friends who have not been mentioned in Crew of the Axe, consisting of Vaan, Ann D., Shisui, Shin, Dahlia, Sean, and others, all of which are as important to her as the last. Abilities and Powers Megumi uses ki and is able to block it in a person. Along with that, she wields a pair of bladed tonfas, of which she is exceptionally adept at. History Originally born in the North Blue and adopted by a couple in a secluded village when she was an infant, Megumi led a carefree and playful life. On her sixth birthday, a fraction of a large bandit group attempting to take over the North Blue attacked her village and just about killed everyone except her. She was about to be killed when a strange man dressed entirely in black wearing a mask saved her by slaying all the bandits. A few hours later, a Navy captain and his forces showed up and unable to find any other survivors, the captain and his crew took Megi along with them. This captain adopted her and in his hometown, she became friends with two little boys next door. A few months later, the captain died from natural illnesses and Megumi was left alone, although her neighbors each helped her. Over time, she was taken in by a rich businessman and his toddler daughter, who is later revealed to be her uncle and cousin. Through the years, she becomes adept at fighting and meets most of her now nakama. It was one of these days, when she was around twelve to thirteen that she had an unlucky encounter with Iron Mace Alvida, Kasumi, and Akane and it is after this encounter that she adopts the latter two. Currently, she works as a freelancer along with her partner Vaan and travels around all over the world to complete the many different requests she receives. Although she is not as well known as she should be, Megumi plans to change this by focusing her base in the Grandline, hopefully giving her more chances to get her name out there. Trivia *She has a faint scar going down her left side, from the ribcage to her hip, from where she was hit with Alvida’s iron mace when she was younger.